falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nuka-Cherry (Fallout 4)
Newka-Cola Nuka-Berry Nuka-Cide Nuka-Fancy Nuka-Frutti Nuka-Love Nuka-Punch Nuka-Sunrise |skill = |weight =1 |value =40 |edid =NukaColaCherry |baseid = }} Nuka-Cherry is a variant of Nuka-Cola and a soft drink in Fallout 4. Background Nuka-Cherry was originally the product of Merle Haverston, branded as Merle's Very Cherry Soda, prior to being acquired by the Nuka-Cola Corporation. After acquiring the patent, Nuka-Cola Corp. rebranded it as Nuka-Cherry, and changed the flavor profile to that of a Nuka-Cola and cherry mixture along with adding coloring to boost its visual appeal to consumers.Bradberton's office terminal entries#Merle's Very Cherry Soda Sometime before the Great War, The Nuka-Cola Corporation introduced their own cherry-flavored soft drink, branded simply as Nuka-Cola Cherry. However, unlike the Nuka-Cherry beverages distributed in the Boston and Appalachia areas, this other cherry-flavored soda proved highly unsuccessful.Fallout Tactics Cherry Nuka-Cola page Characteristics Nuka-Cherry shares the same look as the other bottles of Nuka-Cola but adds a bright red color to it and a cherry flavoring. According to the Fallout Tactics lore, Nuka-Cherry, or Cherry Nuka-Cola, was very unpopular and a failure of a soft drink due to its taste. This is contradicted by loading screens describing it as having "instant success." Compared to the standard Nuka-Cola, Nuka Cherry can be viewed as an upgrade: providing better healing and a larger Action Point boost while giving the same amount of Radiation. Variants Locations * 2 sold by Shelbie Chase at the Nuka-Town market * 3 can be found in the Dugout Inn * 3 can be found in Kellogg's house in the hidden room. * 3 can be found inside the Super Duper Mart. * 3 can be found on the ground in Secret Vault 81. * 1 can be found in the roof office of Longneck Lukowski's Cannery behind a Novice locked door. * 1 can be found in the first house on the right when coming down the path from Vault 111 in Sanctuary Hills. * 1 can be found in a shopping cart east of Concord, behind the Museum of Freedom. * 1 can be found beside a skeleton in the abandoned blue cottage at the Coastal cottage. * 1 can be found in HalluciGen, Inc., on the shelf at the bottom of the stairs after the observation room. * 1 can be found in the Combat Zone, on the upper right platform beside an ammo box. * 1 can be found in one of the stalls in the women's bathroom of the General Atomics factory. * 1 can be found on the kitchen table in the Nakano residence. * 5 can be found throughout the Nuka-Cola bottling plant. Notes * The effect of Nuka-Cherry is similar to that of Nuka-Cola Victory from Fallout: New Vegas. * Nuka-Cherry can be put into Buddy through the "I'll take a beer" dialog option to produce ice cold Nuka-Cherry 12 hours later. Behind the scenes The story of its introduction, rejection and replacement by Classic Nuka-Cola mimics that of the real-life New Coke campaign. In reality however, New Coke initially received generally positive reactions in terms of taste, but the iconic status of the old formula produced a strong backlash reaction that pressured executives into changing it back. Category:Fallout 4 consumables Category:Nuka-Cola es:Nuka Cherry ja:Nuka Cherry pl:Nuka-Cherry ru:Ядер-Вишня uk:Ядер-Вишня